


Letter

by Mutant_Toad



Series: Horrible Will [9]
Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sexual Training, rubber bands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Toad/pseuds/Mutant_Toad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Subject, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen. Born in Munich, 1897. Suffered from a masochistic compulsion commonly known as "surgical addiction". Both eyelids surgically removed, along with his upper and lower lip, making speech impossible. The blood in his veins dried up decades ago. Only dust remains. Four broken vertebrae. A steel rod inserted into his pelvis kept him upright... what horrible will could keep such a creature as this alive? "</p>
<p>Eliana writes to Karl about her experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter

My Darling,

My dearest, I know what you want me to write more; but that is why it has taken me to long to write to you. These things are hard for me. I know why you want me to do it. I know it gives you what you need. But you have to know how difficult this is for me.

You said you enjoyed my other letters, but you wanted this one to be more real. You even sent me the money to do it. I spent days debating if I could. For us, in the end, I knew I could.

I took the money you sent me and snuck out three nights ago after my parents had fallen asleep. I did just as you told me to. I went to that house. I spoke with the Madam there. She knew you. Darling, I must know, how often have you been with those women and men? Do you do things with them that you refuse to do with me? Please be honest with me when you write back. I need to know if you penetrate those whores, yet refuse to be with me that way.

She said she knew what it was I needed when I mentioned you. She found it laughable when I explained that I had been sent to learn. She said she found it funny that I was the girl that you called your Princess to them. She said she’d been expecting a more learned girl.  
Nonetheless, she took me back anyway. The girl she put me with was scarred from head to toe, but she was smiling. The Madam said that she was your favorite. I wondered how many of those scars you’d caused, but she said that you never laid a hand on her. That it was the opposite. That you liked letting her do it to you. She just happened to be better at it because she had the experience of feeling it from other men and women.

This is what you had sent me here for. For me to experience it, so that I might be better at doing it for you. Darling, I was determined to bare this for you. I hope this proves the depth of my devotion to you. Prove that I want us to be together forever.

Not that I fear you leaving me. I know your feelings for me.

The girl, she circled me like a shark. She said I was plain. That she couldn’t imagine what you saw in me. How you could choose to spend more time with me than with her. Is this why you choose me, Darling? Because I understand it and she doesn’t? If I didn’t, would you find yourself in her arms more than mine?

She, slowly, removed my dress. She said she needed to see what she was working with. She asked what she was allowed to do and I gave her your instructions. That she could do whatever she wanted to me, so long as I was not left with any marks that could be seen when I was fully dressed. This seemed to please her.

Dearest, I was nervous at first, but you were right. I needed to experience this. Once stripped, she ordered me to the dirty bed. It smelled like other men, women, smoke, vomit, sweat, dirt, and alcohol. I thought I was to be sick, but there was nothing in my stomach from the day. I hadn’t been able to stomach eating for the nerves. She told me to close my eyes and spread my legs for her. That I was not allowed to open my eyes for anything. That if I did, she would beat me within an inch of my life. Fearful that she would, I listened to her. Does she does this to you, Karl? Do you sometimes peek in the hopes that she will make good on her threat?

She commented that I was trembling like a leaf. I could feel her fingers stroking my neck. I was scared that she was going to kill me. Mother tells the most awful stories about whores killing men in the act. I didn’t want to die. I know you’ve told me not to fear death, because we are to transcend it, but I am still mortal. The fingers did not stay on my neck long.

They moved down my chest. Cupping one of my breasts. I remembered what you said about my chest. How much you disliked the size and shape of them. How imperfect the female form was to survival. How one day you were going to correct them for me. You always get aroused when you tell me of the things you’re going to do to our bodies one day. For now, the scarred whore seemed to take pleasure in them. Pleasure that you only take in my sensitive nipples, rather than the bulk that excites most men.

I gasped as she pinched one of the buds hard. My back arched and I whined as I realized she was not letting go. She was pulling. Hard. Her fingernails bit into the flesh around my nipple as she tugged it harder and harder. I was ready to chance a look and beg her to stop, but she let go. I let out a sigh of relief as she did so. That wasn’t the end of it. I heard a the sound of rubber snapping and shivered. I wanted to look, but for you, my eyes did not open.

The whore used small bands to wrap around my hardened bud. It felt tight and pinching. She did the same to my other one. I wanted to tell her no, but I soon found the feeling pleasurable. Like the time you sucked on them through my shirt. They were sore after, but it had felt good. Even now, as I write this days later, my buds are still sore. The only relief I get is when I am naked in bed at night and the wind from my window soothes them.

I asked her what she was going to do to me now, but she told me to just relax and think of you. I tried, but the smell that then invaded my nose made it impossible. It was strong and smelled a little like the dirty mattress I was laying on. It was pungent and sharp. Like sweat that was trapped under clothing and on unwashed skin. I felt hair tickling my nose and turned my head away.

“Open your mouth.”

She told me. When I did not do so immediately, I received my first punishment. She laid a hard, cracking smack to my stomach. With a yelp, I opened my mouth as ordered and it was invaded by something soft and hairy.

“Use your tongue girl. Pleasure me or the next hit is to your pretty cunt.”

Darling, she put her private part on my mouth. It made me feel ill. I did not know what to do. She told me she would show me, but I still was not allowed to look. It was not till I felt her body shift a little, private part still in my mouth, that I understood. I felt her hot breath breath on my warmed slit. Darling, she slid her tongue down on my privates.

I did my best to mimic as she sat back up and put more pressure on my face. I let my tongue taste her. I slid it along her wet, hot slit. It tasted sour. She moaned as my tongue touched a place that tongues shouldn’t be. Worse than that, Darling, she rocked her body against my face. Moving her hips the way that whore we saw once in the alley was doing to a man. She was using my tongue as if it were a man’s piece.

She ordered me to penetrate her with my tongue, but I did not understand how to. She hit me, Dearest. Her hand came down on my privates. Once. Twice. Three times. It hurt so much, but it left the skin feeling hot. Not wanting it again, I thrust my tongue up into her body. There was resistance, but she told me to stiffen my tongue and push harder. So I did. It was inside of her.

There were no more order. The whore used my mouth. She grabbed my hips, pinching her nails into my skin so hard that I still have marks on me from them. She rocked her hips harder and faster. I could not breath. She told me that if I made her stop, she was going deal with your fury by scaring me as much as she was.

Her body shifted again as she leaned down and pressed her mouth to my own body again. Her own tongue invaded my body. Her hips pounded against my face as she thrust her tongue in and out of me. The bound buds on my chest were being rubbed by her stomach. They throbbed and sent shots of pain through my body.

Darling, I thought I peed myself and I thought she peed in my mouth. I felt it. It was warm and hot. My stomach felt so warm. It felt like the warmth was pouring out of my body and into her mouth. She moaned loudly as she lapped it up and ground her hips into my face.  
It wasn’t pee though. The whore laughed as she explained that it was just pleasure erupting. Like when you spill your seed on my dress, except that women’s seed is a different. It’s an invisible warmth that pours out of us.

Darling, I...I feel ashamed to admit this. I want to do this again. She said that I take too much time. That if I do not keep going back to her, that I will never learn. You said in your last letter that you would send me money to see her till she said I was good enough if I wanted to do this.

Darling, I do.

Love,

Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Not every story is in chronological order. Some take place before the events of other stories.
> 
> Letter: 1913 Munich, Germany  
> Reply: 1913 Paris, France  
> Hair: 1913 Munich, Germany  
> Confession: End Summer 1914 Munich, Germany  
> Improvement: Early Fall 1914 Munich, Germany  
> Better: 1921 Unknown, France  
> Reduction: 1924 Unknown Location  
> Home: Summer 1929 Munich, Germany  
> Deals: 1931 Unknown, Germany  
> Removal: Fall 1934 Unknown, Germany  
> Found: Late Fall 2008 Zinco Corporation Headquarters


End file.
